Ocular hypotensive agents are useful in the treatment of a number of various ocular hypertensive conditions, such as post-surgical and post-laser trabeculectomy ocular hypertensive episodes, glaucoma, and as presurgical adjuncts.
Glaucoma is a disease of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. On the basis of its etiology, glaucoma has been classified as primary or secondary. For example, primary glaucoma in adults (congenital glaucoma) may be either open-angle or acute or chronic angle-closure. Secondary glaucoma results from pre-existing ocular diseases such as uveitis, intraocular tumor or an enlarged cataract.
The underlying causes of primary glaucoma are not yet known. The increased intraocular tension is due to the obstruction of aqueous humor outflow. In chronic open-angle glaucoma, the anterior chamber and its anatomic structures appear normal, but drainage of the aqueous humor is impeded. In acute or chronic angle-closure glaucoma, the anterior chamber is shallow, the filtration angle is narrowed, and the iris may obstruct the trabecular meshwork at the entrance of the canal of Schlemm. Dilation of the pupil may push the root of the iris forward against the angle, and may produce papillary block and thus precipitate an acute attack. Eyes with narrow anterior chamber angles are predisposed to acute angle-closure glaucoma attacks of various degrees of severity.
Secondary glaucoma is caused by any interference with the flow of aqueous humor from the posterior chamber into the anterior chamber and subsequently, into the canal of Schlemm. Inflammatory disease of the anterior segment may prevent aqueous escape by causing complete posterior synechia in iris bombe, and may plug the drainage channel with exudates. Other common causes are intraocular tumors, enlarged cataracts, central retinal vein occlusion, trauma to the eye, operative procedures and intraocular hemorrhage.
Considering all types together, glaucoma occurs in about 2% of all persons over the age of 40 and may be asymptotic for years before progressing to rapid loss of vision. In cases where surgery is not indicated, topical β-adrenoreceptor antagonists have traditionally been the drugs of choice for treating glaucoma.
Certain eicosanoids and their derivatives are currently commercially available for use in glaucoma management. Eicosanoids and derivatives include numerous biologically important compounds such as prostaglandins and their derivatives. Prostaglandins can be described as derivatives of prostanoic acid which have the following structural formula:

Various types of prostaglandins are known, depending on the structure and substituents carried on the alicyclic ring of the prostanoic acid skeleton. Further classification is based on the number of unsaturated bonds in the side chain indicated by numerical subscripts after the generic type of prostaglandin [e.g. prostaglandin E1 (PGE1), prostaglandin E2 (PGE2)], and on the configuration of the substituents on the alicyclic ring indicated by α or β [e.g. prostaglandin F2α (PGF2β)].
The prostaglandin E analog shown below is disclosed in the following documents, expressly incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,968; U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,598; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,847.

Other EP2 selective agonists are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/009,298, filed Dec. 10, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,231 issued Aug. 15, 2006). Prostaglandin EP2 selective agonists are believed to have several medical uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,146 teaches the use of prostaglandin EP2 selective agonists “for treating or preventing inflammation and pain in joint and muscle (e.g., rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis, juvenile arthritis, etc.), inflammatory skin condition (e.g., sunburn, burns, eczema, dermatitis, etc.), inflammatory eye condition (e.g., conjunctivitis, etc.), lung disorder in which inflammation is involved (e.g., asthma, bronchitis, pigeon fancier's disease, farmer's lung, etc.), condition of the gastrointestinal tract associated with inflammation (e.g., aphthous ulcer, Chrohn's disease, atrophic gastritis, gastritis varialoforme, ulcerative colitis, coeliac disease, regional ileitis, irritable bowel syndrome, etc.), gingivitis, inflammation, pain and tumescence after operation or injury, pyrexia, pain and other conditions associated with inflammation, allergic disease, systemic lupus erythematosus, scleroderma, polymyositis, tendinitis, bursitis, periarteritis nodose, rheumatic fever, Sjgren's syndrome, Behcet disease, thyroiditis, type I diabetes, diabetic complication (diabetic microangiopathy, diabetic retinopathy, diabetic neohropathy, etc.), nephrotic syndrome, aplastic anemia, myasthenia gravis, uveitis contact dermatitis, psoriasis, Kawasaki disease, sarcoidosis, Hodgkin's disease, Alzheimers disease, kidney dysfunction (nephritis, nephritic syndrome, etc.), liver dysfunction (hepatitis, cirrhosis, etc.), gastrointestinal dysfunction (diarrhea, inflammatory bowel disease, etc.) shock, bone disease characterized by abnormal bone metabolism such as osteoporosis (especially, postmenopausal osteoporosis), hypercalcemia, hyperparathyroidism, Paget's bone diseases, osteolysis, hypercalcemia of malignancy with or without bone metastases, rheumatoid arthritis, periodonritis, osteoarthritis, ostealgia, osteopenia, cancer cachexia, calculosis, lithiasis (especially, urolithiasis), solid carcinoma, mesangial proliferative glomerulonephritis, edema (e.g. cardiac edema, cerebral edema, etc.), hypertension such as malignant hypertension or the like, premenstrual tension, urinary calculus, oliguria such as the one caused by acute or chronic failure, hyperphosphaturia, or the like.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,072 teaches the use of EP2 agonists for the treatment or prevention of “osteoporosis, constipation, renal disorders, sexual dysfunction, baldness, diabetes, cancer and in disorder of immune regulation . . . various pathophysiological diseases including acute myocardial infarction, vascular thrombosis, hypertension, pulmonary hypertension, ischemic heart disease, congestive heart failure, and angina pectoris.”